


Shattered

by notall2gether



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst, Why am I only good at writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: When he tried to break the mirror, he broke my heart.





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> In which what happens after Vio tries to break the Dark Mirror is revealed.

I pace back and forth outside the entrance to the dungeons, debating whether or not I should enter and face the traitor inside.

 _He's going to die anyway, what harm would it do?_  One part of me insists. The other part of me argues,  _If you go in, he'll get the satisfaction of seeing you broken._

I ignore that part of my brain. Vio may be a traitor, but I'm sure that he's not that cruel.

I take a deep breath, then reach out and open the door. I step into the dungeons, and slowly make my way to where I know Vio's cell to be.

Vio looks up in surprise when I rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?" he rasps.

"I don't know," I mutter. "I don't know why I came to see you,  _traitor."_  I spit out the words like they're poison.

Vio visibly flinches.

"Look, Shadow, I'm-"

"Shut up."

Vio's mouth closes abruptly.

"I'm sure you're sorry," I hiss, fighting back the tears welling in my eyes. "Well, I don't care. You tried to kill me!"

A stricken expression crosses Vio's face. "W-what?!"

"The Dark Mirror is doing more than giving Vaati power and unleashing monsters in Hyrule. It also happens to be the only thing keeping me alive!"

"I didn't know-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shout, tears rolling down my face. "Even if you weren't actually trying to kill me, you still planned to betray me. I can't forgive you for that."

"I..." Vio starts to speak, but then stops. He looks...defeated.

"Nothing, huh? I expected more from you." I say bitterly.

I turn and start walking out of the dungeons, but just before I turn the corner, I heard his voice.

"Shadow, I still love you."

I turn, then whisper, "Vio...goddesses help me, I love you too."

I begin walking again.

"But you still have to die."

When I exit, I order the Hinoxes to take Vio out of his cell for execution in ten minutes before walking into the room with the Dark Mirror inside and slamming the door.

I walk up to that cursed piece of glass, and fight the urge to punch it. I look at my reflection in the Mirror, and discover that my eyes look just like my heart feels.

_Shattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a short piece of shit.
> 
> Ciao!


	2. Shattering the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadow breaks the Dark Mirror, and he and Vio say their final goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning...sigh...

__

_Please don't make me go into the light again...I'm sorry...just don't make me go..._ these are my thoughts as I go through the terrible experience of being reborn out of that wretched mirror.

Of course, these thoughts are ignored, seeing as how I am currently on the floor of Zelda's tower.

 _Why is the Dark Mirror even up here?_  I think miserably to myself.  _Why couldn't it have been pretty much anywhere but here? Anywhere where Princess Zelda isn't?_

She's standing there, staring down at me.

"What are you looking at?" I hiss. "Move it! Get away from me!" I'm shaking from fatigue. "I won't have your pity!"

A day ago, I would have said that nothing hurts more than pity. Now, though, I know that there is something that hurts much, much worse:  _betrayal._

"Do you really think the light will hurt you?" Princess Zelda asks. "Don't you see? You are a Link too."

"Yeah, maybe I am. So what?" I rasp, feeling short of breath. "They will never treat me like one of their own."

_Vio proved that beyond a doubt._

Zelda looks down at me, pity clear in her gaze.

"STOP PITYING ME!" I shout at her. "Just-just leave me alone."

The Dark Cloud takes her. I turn away.

In another life, her words might have swayed me, and I might have tried to prevent it. Now? I'm too broken to try, even if I wanted to.

Then, suddenly, I hear a familiar voice.

"Thanks to Vaati, I'm separated from the others again!"

"Is that...Green?" I say aloud.

Then, suddenly, I get an idea.

I shift my appearance so that I look just like Vio, and then I head in the direction of Green's voice.

I may not care about Zelda, or Blue or Green or even Red, but, though Hylia knows I want to, I can't stop caring about Vio.

As I crawl around the corner where Green can see me, I think,  _Vio...this is for you. You...and no one else._

-=+=-

Me and the other heroes have just begun fighting Vaati when the real Vio finally comes running up towards us.

Shit. I slip away quietly before any of the others can question me. 

I barely have enough strength to get back up the stairs.  _Din, this is ridiculous! Damn mirror..._

When I finally reach the top of the tower again, I look down and see that Vaati is still fighting the four heroes. I know that if I don't do something, they're going to die.

Almost of its own accord, my head turns around and look at the Dark Mirror, and then at Zelda's empty chair.

I don't have anything left to live for, anyway, I think.

I look back down at the four heroes - at Vio - facing off against the tentacled menace that was Vaati, and make my decision.

_If I'm going to betray the Dark Side, I may as well go all the way..._

I walk over, grab the chair, lift it above my head, and throw it into the glass.

The smashing sound it makes is music to my ears.

I can hear Vaati panicking over the sudden loss of his power. I go behind the Dark Mirror and use all of my strength to shove the frame off of the tower, ending that thing's existence for good.

As soon as the Mirror's remains fall, I collapse, falling to my knees.

 _Shit._  I knew this would happen, but it still came unexpectedly.

I hear footsteps.

Who is it?

I look towards the doorway and am surprised to see that Vio is running towards me. The other three aren't with him. I wonder why?

"You broke the Dark Mirror? Are you insane?!" Vio looks down at me with a slightly panicked look in his eyes  **(A/N: This means that he's having a full-on panic attack. I mean, he is the "calm  and collected" Link, after all)**.

"If I didn't break it...you...and the others...would have died," I rasp. 

"So your life is less important than mine?" he asks desperately, kneeling down beside me.

"Yes."

"NO. No, it's not! How could you think that?"

"You know the things I've done. How can you ask that question?"

"The things Vaati forced you to do has nothing to do with the person you are." He gazes at me, and he looks the most vulnerable that I had ever seen him. "I still love you, Shadow," he whispers, a single tear streaking down his face.

I smile weakly. "I love you too," I admit. I kiss him, and then I wrap one arm around his neck, placing the other in his hand.

"There must have been another way," he whispers brokenly.

"There may have been," I console him, "but even if there was, there wasn't any time to find it. This was the only way."

A light tingling starts at my fingertips and spreads throughout my entire body, and I know my time is up.

"Goodbye," I whisper, and I kiss him one more time, right before I fade away and into the light, leaving Vio still in that position, alone, tears silently streaming down his face.

 _I wish there was another way,_  is my last thought before I am gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY MUST EVERYTHING I WRITE BE SO DIN-DAMNED ANGSTY WHY


End file.
